Silent Hill: Desolation
by Hulohot
Summary: 14 year old Laura Woodside travels to Silent Hill after a cruel break up with her boyfriend. However, upon arrival she meets the towns denizens and teams up with 17 year old Robert. This story focuses on issues relating to young teenage love.


Silent Hill: Desolation

Laura was crying uncontrollably, the sharp blade slicing down her wrists. She wanted the pain to end, she wanted to die. The blood trickled from her wrists and splatted on the bathroom floor. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes dark red from the tears. Her mascara had ran all down her face. It would be over soon.

Dropping the knife into the sink basin, Laura collapsed onto the tiles. As she lay on her side in a small pool of blood, she thought about him. Picturing his face in her mind. It was the last thing Laura wanted to see.

Fourteen year old Laura Woodside sat in the back of a black Taxi heading southTowards Silent Hill. She sat motionless gazing out of the window at the passing fields. It had been two weeks since her close encounter with death, and she still wished she had perished. Her life was unbearable. She couldn't stop thinking about Peter Richardson. Her true love.

She wanted to be with him, but he had other plans and after a huge fight he walked out and they had not spoken since. It had been the most amazing two years of her life and he had left her heartbroken. _'Sorry, we both have to move on.' _

It was out of the blue, unexpected. She thought she would marry him but it was not to be, and her life was now terrible. She attempted suicide many times, but chickened out until that night in the bathroom. Her mother had heard the cries and came to her rescue. The cuts were not too deep but if left alone she would have died.

Her only comfort had been Chris. Her instant messaging buddy. He helped her through the pain and offered to be there for her. If it wasn't for him she would be dead already. They were meeting for the first time today in Silent Hill. Meeting at the school.

She thought it was unfair that she had to travel all this way, but she really wanted to meet him and he wanted to take her to his special place. She wasn't really complaining.

"Meeting someone nice?" The Cab driver asked. His voice was deep and gravelly.

Her attention snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"Going anywhere nice?" The driver repeated.

"I... don't know." She replied. "I guess so."

Outside a signpost shot past. "Five miles to Silent Hill." The driver said, where do you want to be dropped?"

The air around them was turning misty, she could no longer see the fields and trees, it was eerie.

"The school." Laura said. "Drop me off at the school."

"Okay honey." The driver said, admiring her low cut top in the rear view mirror.

Laura noticed the mans gaze and shifted her weight so she was leaning sideways against the window, her head resting against the glass gazing out into the foggy wilderness.

The cab was cold, a chill getting her right up her short denim skirt. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. The driver seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Towns pretty chilly at this time of year, should have came in the Summer. Its lovely, lots of tourists though. I wouldn't go the lake dressed like that if I was you, you'd freeze."

Laura blocked the mans words out. She could not force a familiar face from her mind. Pete...

She kept hoping he would take her back. Alone she waited in her room talking on Messenger, waiting for that phone to ring. It never did.

Chris said they should meet up, it might help her get over him once and for all. She agreed and was happy to have him. It would certainly make her life less painful.

She untied the jumper from around her waist and awkwardly slid it on. The taxi driver observed, catching a glimpse of the nasty cuts on her forearms. He sighed.

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

The Taxi pulled to a stop outside the school. Through the fog she could make out the main building. There was a strange lack of people on the streets.

"Are you gonna' be okay out here kid? The streets are pretty lonely."

She smiled and nodded, handing the driver thirty dollars. "Thanks."

The driver smiled. "Enjoy your stay."

He wound up the window and pulled away from the sidewalk, driving back the way they had came.

The cold misty air made Laura shiver as she waited at the bottom of the steps. Midwich Elementary school loomed behind her, a silent beast.

Ten minuets passed. Chris said he would be there early waiting for her on arrival.

Impatiently she slid the phone from her jumper pocket and entered the text option.

_'Were r u' _She typed. She waited.

The phone suddenly vibrated and she lunged for her pocket, flipping the phone open and gazing at the message. _'The message you sent could not be delivered to...'_

_'Shit' _She thought, calling up the numbers menu and selecting Chris.

She held the phone to her ear and listened, a moments silence. The line cackled.

"I'm sorry, but the person you called is not available" The voice droned. Laura hung up cursing.

She looked in all directions, the fog was closing in, getting thicker. She was starting to feel scared. Alone in a misty void with no one around to help her find her way.

She just wanted to scream Chris.

The silence was suddenly broken, a crackling noise coming from her phone. Laura removed it from her pocket and stared at it. The phone was lit but had no signal. The buzzing was getting louder. _'What the hell?' _

Laura hit the power button and the lights on the phone dimmed, the crackling stopped.

Through the fog she heard shuffling. She spun in the direction she heard it, squinting. Something was moving towards her.

"Hello?" Laura said, her pulse quickening. There was no reply. Her heart starting thumping wildly. "Chris?" She said stepping away. There was a groan.

Through the fog emerged a lumbering creature with long legs wearing a nurses skirt. Its body was small, circular and stumpy and protruding from the lump of flesh was a fat arm it used for balance, a small blade sticking out of the arm. The creatures slimy flesh wriggled and writhed, dripping a slimy substance from its skin onto the ground.

Laura froze on the spot, her eyes glued on the monstrosity. She wanted to scream but she was so terrified it didnt come out, she wanted to run but her legs had frozen in fear.

It wasn't until the creature lumbered towards her letting out a painful yelp and growl that her legs kicked in and she ran away screaming.

Crossing the road and stumbling through the fog blind, she ran down a wide street. More nightmarish creatures stalked her, hidden away in the fog. Laura yelped and jumped onto the sidewalk backing up against a shop window. The shutters were down and rusty. She was so scared tears started welling up in her eyes.

To her left two mangled bodies, joined at the hip and arms appeared, like two men walking back to back holding hands appeared. Their legs bent outwards at ninety degree angles causing them to struggle as they tried to walk in time. Their flesh was featureless, like they had been wrapped in bloody skin yet they let out horrific growls and grunts. Working together the two creatures joined as one advanced towards Laura.

She screamed again and ran to the right along the front of the shops and buildings.

A gap in the buildings hid an alleyway, Laura ran down it past several garages.

Out of the fog collecting in the alley appeared a wall, blocking her way. She almost ran into it. The wall was high, too high to climb over. Stumbling from out of the shadows came another creature, a standing figure attached at the hip with a more feminine shape with breasts, it looked like the two creatures were having intercourse, the females arms acted as legs and her legs curled around the standing males back.

She was trapped with nowhere to run.

Out of one of the houses appeared a boy. He yelled over to her then aimed a pistol at the creatures, firing three shots. The sexual creature sprayed blood and fell to its knees, writhing on the floor, spilling a dark red thick inhuman blood. Laura took a deep breath of bravery then ran towards the boy who looked about sixteen or seventeen. "Come on!" The boy yelled.

The monsters lumbered dangerously close, the bullets from the boys gun slowing them in their tracks. She ran and jumped up the steps, he ushered her inside and slammed the door.

The guy held his back to the door, breathing heavily. Laura was shaking uncontrollably, fear tears dripping from her sockets. "Wha... what the hell was that." Laura stammered.

The guy remained silent for a moment, then finally answered.

"I don't know, they've been around for a while." His voice was deep.

Laura stared at him, he was wearing a black shirt and jeans. His hair was spikeyand gelled with stubble on his chin.

Laura slumped to the floor, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Laura tried to speak, but all that came out was nonsense. "L...Laura."

"I'm Robert, what were you doing out there?"

"I just came into town to meet someone. Where is everybody?"

"They're around" Robert said moving away from the door. He knelt beside Laura. "Are you okay?" There was genuine concern in his eyes and voice.

Laura found herself staring at him, lost in admiring his good looks. She snapped herself out of it realising she might have been creeping him out.

"I'm okay I think..." She found herself staring again. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Those monsters are all over town, you need to stay here while I go check something out."

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"Not far, I'll be back very soon. Stay put, and take this." Robert handed her a kitchen knife.

"Do not fight the monsters unless you have to."

"There's no way in hell I'm going near one of those things!" Laura protested. "Even if I have to."

Robert smiled, it was warm and comforting. Just like Peter's smile. She adored it.

"Then make sure you stay put, don't wander off."

He walked to the door and looked back as if he wanted to say something. Instead he shook it off and left.

Laura stared into the empty alley, the wall blocking the way was now clear and the fog was beginning to thin. There was no sign of any monsters anywhere. The alley was full of trash cans, cars, a few overturned child's bicycles. What the hell was happening to this place, walls appearing and disappearing, hellish monsters...

She stepped outside ignoring Robert's order. It looked safe enough. Further down the alley she could hear movement, someone searching trash cans.

She hopped down the steps holding the knife in her right hand, and cautiously began to traverse the alley.

The line of garages on either side ended abruptly, leaving just walls on either side of her. She continued to walk.

Up ahead was something on the floor, a dark patch. From a distance it looked like a pool of dark water, but as she got closer she realised it was blood. She felt sick inside. Disgusted she moved on.

Further up the alley she noticed words had been painted on the left wall in spray paint. As she walked past she read the words aloud to hersef.

"The lord God said 'It is not good for a man to be alone."

She carried on, finding more biblical passages painted onto the walls on the right hand side.

"There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear."

Up ahead a figure appeared, standing in the alleyway before another path blocking wall.

Laura slowed her speed, was it a monster? As she moved closer she noticed the figure was not hunched over and had decent posture. It was wearing tatty clothes.

He stood before the wall reading a message that had been painted on in blood.

"Laura, To Balkan."

The words made no sense to her. What was Balkan?

The stranger turned around and stared at her for a long moment, saying nothing. Laura shifted anxiously. "Hello?"

She noticed he was holding a knife in his hands. He smirked.

"Hello young one."

Laura was lost for words. "Did you write that?"

"No, the gods did."

Laura stared at the man, his eyes seemed heavy, and red. He looked sad.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Do you know whats going on here?"

"What do you mean?" The man replied.

"Like, the monsters."

"Monsters? Have you been sniffing something young lady?" The man said laughing. "We get all kinds of crackheads around here, talking of monsters and demons.

Laura wondered if she was going crazy... no way, she had seen lots of them and Robert had too. There was something wrong with the town.

"What is Balkan?" Laura asked.

The man ruffled his longish hair. "Balkan Church, on the road at the end of this alley, but you'll have to go around. This wall is in the way."

Laura thanked the man and turned to walk back down the alley, she was going to wait for Robert.

The man yelled after her. "You are being guided by the god of our town, an angel will save you from oblivion."

As she walked, a loud shrilling siren blasted through the air. An air raid siren. Louder and louder it got, rising and falling. Blaring. It hurt her ears and she fell to the ground grasping her head. She let out a scream but it was eaten up by the blares of the siren. She saw her vision begin to black out. It was killing her. She fainted.

Laura awoke to the static buzz of her mobile phone. It crackled as she opened her eyes. It was night time and the fog was long gone. She was in complete darkness.

In the sky above dark clouds hovered slowly blocking out the moonlight. Her surroundings were black silhouettes.

Nearby she could hear scuffling along the ground, flesh to stone and a groan.

Her heart rate accelerated at the sight of a shape moving through the darkness towards her, its silhouette lumbering and twisting side to side. She could hear whispers as if the thing was talking to her but she couldn't make out the strange tongue.

There was a sudden shriek of pain which made Laura jump to her feet and run back down the alley towards the wall. She was alone, scared.

As she ran an object clipped her foot, and twanged across the ground clattering into the right wall of the alleyway. The shimmer of metal caught her eye. A pole.

The metal pole was not very long or thick but strong enough to do serious damage to whatever tried to get her. She held the cold steel bar in her two hands and turned to the monster lumbering through the darkness.

There was a momentary eerie silence. The wind stopped blowing, the monster stopped moving. In the sky the moon shon brightly illuminating the creature. It stood still in the surrounding black, slimy skin shimmering.

Her phone began to vibrate making her jump slightly. Reaching into her jacket pocket she removed the phone and flipped it. Unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Laura! Its Robert."

Confusion crossed Laura's face. "How did you get my number?"

"Your friend gave it to me. The man in rags. Where are you?"

The man in rags? Did he mean the guy in the alley...

"Down the alley not far from where you left me, but there are monsters."

"I told you to stay... I'll be there soon. Stay put and don't move."

Robert hung up before she could say anything else.

With her phone out, she entered the numbers menu and selected her home number.

She held the phone to her ear as it began to ring. Moments later.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its me."

"Anyone there?"

"Mom its Laura."

There was a long silence, then her mother hung up. "What the hell?"

She slid the phone back into her jacket pocket then stared down the alleyway. The monster was still there, motionless.

She felt so alone. She hadn't felt like this since her ex Peter Robertson had dumped her. But this was worse. She was alone in a strange town full of monsters.

'Maybe I'm in hell.' she thought to herself. That was her only explanation. There was indeed a hell. She was there. She thought of her family, and friends and felt so stupid.

She had felt desolate when Peter dumped her, she didn't imagine the regret she was feeling now. If only...

A shadow began to run towards her shouting. "Laura!"

The monster began to twitch in the faint moonlight. Robert ran around the creature towards her. Without delay he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the monster. They both ran around it back down the alley towards the house. As they passed the creature she noticed it had a strangely human face.

Inside the house they rested on the couch, side by side, joint at the hip. Neither of them made any attempt at shifting. Robert was explaining how to use a firearm.

"All you need to know is how to pull the trigger, be careful it's easier than you might think. If you really need to re-load then you push this button to let out a clip, then slap in another one then cock it like this." Robert cocked the gun and handed it to Laura. It was heavy.

"I don't think I can, you can do it."

"You need to know how, it's important. Just shoot the wall." Robert said.

She picked the gun up, holding it wrong. Robert quickly corrected her clasping his hands around hers supporting the weight.

"Now just squeeze."

Laura tensed her index finger and a shot roared out making her jump and recoil. It was easy.

Plaster exploded from the wall leaving a small noticeable hole.

"Good." Robert said smiling and removing his hands. She held it freely, shaking slightly.

The shot roared into the wall.

Laura felt overwhelmed. She didn't want to shoot anything.

She felt relieved when Robert took the gun back. "At least if you find one or something, you will know how to use it."

They sat in silence for a moment, awkwardly. Laura broke the silence.

"Do you know whats happening here?"

"Do you?" He asked. Laura shook her head.

"Neither do I."

'A simple no would have been better' she thought to herself.

"But we wont find out just sitting here. What are we gonna' do?" Robert asked.

Laura shrugged. "You seen anyone else around?"

"Just that homeless guy."

"He gave you my number?" She asked. "How did he get it?"

"I don't know, he just said it was yours."

Laura sat in silence trying to grasp the idea of a town full of monsters. It was like those horror movies she watched with her ex. Her ex... How they shared a seat at the cinema watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake...

"What do you wanna' do?" Robert asked.

"Whats Balkan?" Laura asked. The word had been painted onto the wall.

"Balkan? Balkan Church down Bloch Street?"

"Maybe. There was writing on the wall down the alleyway. It said Laura go to Balkan."

"Graffiti?"

"Don't know. Didn't look like graffiti."

Robert thought for a moment, was it worth the risk?

"I'll take you there." He finally said. "Wanna' risk it?"

"Might as well. Beats sitting here."

Despite her confident attitude, she was terrified. She wondered if she would ever see her friends again, and what would she tell him if she did? This was huge, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist telling anyone. Proof. She needs proof.

Laura removed her cell phone and clicked through some menus to the camera option. She started recording a video. Robert blushed and hid his face.

"Come on." Laura said smiling. "We've gotta make the most of the situation."

Robert looked directly into the camera and winked.

Walking through the depths of the fog. The creatures lumbered near.

On the way to Balkan Church and the gods we truly fear.

They walked and talked. Avoiding the monsters, using her cell phone to record videos of the creatures. Robert's company made her feel safe, like she had a bodyguard, or more like a close friend. She didn't believe that such a scary situation could bring two people together like this. She felt strange, like she was longing for him but something didn't feel right. Deep down it felt wrong.

The church spire loomed before them in the fog, ending their casual conversation.

The churches doors were open, inside they could see the rows of pews and altar illuminated by the lights. It looked empty inside.

Robert led her up the steps, through the wide double doors. It felt warm inside.

Laura stopped recording with her phone. It stopped at nine minutes and forty eight seconds. She slid the phone into her jacket pocket. Robert scanned the inside of the church.

"Empty. The doors usually aren't wide open like this. It's usually locked."

Laura held her pipe and walked towards the altar. Cautiously.

A faint breeze echoed from wall to wall like the gods were gently breathing, bearing witness to the young girl approaching the altar. The grand stained glass window looming high, depicting the son of god on the cross, It's bright colours failing to draw her attention away from the single item that laid on the churches altar.

Robert stood behind her as she peeled the letter open, pulling the neatly folded slice of paper from inside. She recognised the writing. It was Peter's handwriting.

She and her beloved ex used to exchange letters all the time at school. It was what young people in love did, getting friends to pass on the notes and wait eagerly for a reply. She had lost count of how many letters they had exchanged, and how many were taken away and binned by the teacher. But what was THIS letter doing HERE?

_My love. How you been? Hope you are good, I'm in a bit of trouble and I don't know what to do. But don't worry, no matter what happens know I will always love you. Meet me now, on the bridge, inside the room up the steps where they control the raising of the bridge. I'll be waiting. Cant wait to see you again. Love Pete. _

Laura had never seen the letter before, what trouble was he talking about? Was he really here now, waiting on the bridge?

"What is it?" Robert asked, peering over her shoulders.

Laura handed him the letter, leaning against the altar confused.

Robert looked at her, confused.

"It's from my ex I think. I don't know how or why it's here, but it is. This is his handwriting."

"Thats odd, he talks about the bridge. Meet him now?"

Laura shook her head. "I don't get it, why would he be here now, waiting for me."

What was he doing in this town, he didn't live here and as far as she knew he had never been to Silent Hill.

"I dont know, I doubt he would be there, I mean why would he?"

Pete Robertson had dumped her. Captured her heart with his charming looks and intelligence, and thrown her away. Because of him she nearly died. She didn't know why she felt like she was going to forgive him if he was actually waiting for her.

Maybe because they had been going out for so long, since she was 12. They had been through so much together, the deathof his sister Jessica, the loss of both of their virginities. They had been a strong, unbreakable team for the majority of their relationship. She said she wanted to be with him forever, only then did the relationship turn sour.

She held the memories close to her, which was why the break up hurt so much, so much she wanted to die. The loneliness was unbearable, the thought of him finding another love even more so. She was brought back to the real world by Robert's comforting voice.

"I know the way to the bridge, if you want me to take you there."

She looked up at Robert, realised he had just noticed her moist eyes. She rubbed them.

"I promise, I will get you to him safely."

Laura just wanted to fling herself into his arms, move onto someone else so the pain would stop. So the fiery prongs that stabbed at her heart, and the hundred hands that punched her stomach causing her to wheeze in sadness would stop.

Robert put his hand on her shoulder. "Let me take you."

She fought a smile and nodded.

The doors to the church had mysteriously shut. Robert tried pulling them but they were bolted.

"Damn." He cursed.

"Laura scanned the sides of the church looking for another door. "That's creepy."

"I know..." He said as Laura began to walk back to the altar. She had found another door to the left hidden away in an alcove.

The wooden door creaked open revealing steps that seemed to go down beneath the church.

It was unlit and there was an eerie draft blowing up the stairs.

"Ladies first." Robert joked giving her a gentle nudge. She slapped his arm and took the first step, feeling particularly brave.

Robert skipped down beside her taking lead. "I was just kidding."

"I thought for a moment there I was braver than you" She smirked.

Robert laughed. "Not a chance."

They descended the dark steps, Laura using her phone for light. It was getting cold.

"So you bedded your ex?" Robert said continuing the conversation.

Laura was confused as to how casual their conversations were, considering the nature of the situation they were in.

"A few times... I don't like to brag."

"Neither do I, how old were you when..."

Laura gazed at him, even in the dark she could tell he knew to back off.

"Well... I will leave that one a secret. What about you?"

"I will leave that one a secret." Robert said grinning. "Shocking to know girls start so young."

Laura faked a gasp and slapped him again. "You saying I'm a slut?"

"Are you?"

She let out a genuine gasp that time and refused to answer.

"These steps are never ending." She replied, looking down into the darkness waiting for the end to appear.

It came shortly after.

Robert held the gun firmly in his hand and twisted the rusting metal handle on the wooden door. It opened silently, revealing a long hallway. They both reeled in disgust.

The walls were moving, made of fleshy cancerous lumps that seemed to be beating as if each lump was a heart. All the way down the hall the wall thumped every second, at the end of the hall was a door lit by an overhead light. Red liquid was leaking from the cancer lumps and down a gap in the floor on either side of the hall.

Robert slowly walked into the hallway, Laura followed closely.

They picked up speed and traversed the long hallway quite quickly, listening to the distant sound of crying. A young girl.

The cancer lumps began to pulsate faster the further down the hallway they got, beating very quickly as they reached the door.

Robert tried the handle but the door was locked or broken.

"Damnit." He cursed, slamming the door with his fist.

Laura had her eyes fixed on part of the wall that was bulging outwards, the cancer lumps seemed to be growing bigger, growing AWAY from the wall like something was coming out of it. Her pulse intensified.

"Rob..." She said. Robert turned around and saw. Something was coming out of the wall.

Robert stared, the lumps were growing bigger and splitting from the wall, a leg made of the lumps disjointed from the wall and an arm began to appear.

Robert's mouthwas wide. "Holy shit." Robert turned to the door and began bashing it with his shoulder but the thing wasn't moving.

The creature detatched itself from the wall and stumbled forward, a fat human figure made of these cancerous lumps. Dripping from between the creatures spread legs was blood.

The lumps pulsated faster and faster. The thing made a horrid screechingnoise. Laura yelped and ran back to Robert to help with the door.

The background crying started to get louder, rising and rising as the creature got closer and closer. The screams echoing around them, a young girl crying beyond the walls.

Laura held her hands to her ears, the grunts groans and gurgles of the creature and the screams of the girl reminding her of a horrid recurring nightmare she used to have when she was younger. She started to scream "Robert shoot it!" forgetting about the pole in her hands.

Robert aimed at the creature and fired four shots. _Bang, Bang Bang-Bang._

It slowed on the impact of the bullets, but it kept coming.

Further down the hallway more creatures began detaching from the fleshy wall, several of them.

Robert fired two more shots then realised he was out of bullets. "Damn!" He yelled, grabbing Laura's pole from her.

He lunged at the monster and struck the pole downwards onto the creature, it crippled under the blow and collapsed to the ground. Raising his foot, he brought it down heavily onto the creatures body, it gurgled groaned. His foot was red. Robert slammed his foot down on the monster again, and again, three more times. The creature finally fell silent, dead but by that time three of the creatures had come out of the wall and were quickly advancing.

Robert knew he couldn't take them all on.

"What are we gonna' do!" Laura yelled, her voice drowned out by the loud cries of the mysterious girl.

Laura hammered on the door but knew it was a lame attempt, it wasn't going to just open.

But something suddenly caught her eye, as one of the cancerous growths opened up, a shimmer of metal.

"I need the pole!" Laura said, snatching it out of Robert's hands.

With the pole she prodded the lump causing it to open up and spurt a grayish red liquid.

It looked like a key. Laura wasted no time grabbing the key from inside the growth, there would be time for disgust later. She handed Robert the key who slammed it into the lock and twisted the handle, the door swung free.

They couldn'tget through the door quick enough. Robert slammed it shut and held his back to it, they were both panting in fear.

"Jesus christ." Laura whimpered.

Beyond the door they found themselves in a trashy room filled with broken couches and litter. There was an elevator in the back wall. Lying in the middle of the room was the homeless man she had encountered earlier. He was lying flat on his back, cutting at his arms with a knife.

"What do you want." The man asked without even looking over at them.

"Whats going on, what are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Oh, nothing." The man groaned.

Laura walked over to the man. "Why are you cutting yourself?"

"Because I want to, it makes the pain go away."

Laura could sympathise with him, its exactly how she felt.

The man was in his early fortieswith ragged torn clothes and longish greasy hair and unshaven stubble. He sounded miserable.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My friends called me Lavmas."

Strange name. "What do you do? What's your job?"

"I don't really have a job, I teach people. Show people the right way."

"What kind of people do you teach?"

"People that need help, people who are desperate. People who need saving."

"Why do you want to die?" Laura quizzed.

The man never replied.

"Suicide, is bad. Very bad, you will regret killing yourself. Suicide is the worst thing anyone could think of doing."

Laura thought about the words coming out of her mouth, she didn'treally know if she meant them, or if she was just trying to reason with him. It's what everyone tried telling her when she was suicidal but she never listened.

"What do you know, you're just a kid."

"Please, just put down the knife." Laura said. She felt sorry for the guy, knowing exactly what he was going through. Being on the other end of suicide felt strange.

"I appreciate your concern kid, but this town just does something to you. You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what I am going through."

"I do, I do understand. I'm just like you. I used to want to die."

The man sat up and looked at her. "The gods are doing this to you too?"

"I cant explain it, but please don't kill yourself over it."

The man slumped back down. "Go away, leave me here."

On his back, he placed the knife on the ground beside him.

"Promise you wont kill yourself." Laura demanded.

"Just go."

Laura had given up, she grabbed Robert's hand and dragged him to the elevator. Laura didn't look back.

They both stood in silence inside the oddly placed elevator. It was slowly crawling up the shaft.

Laura was collecting her thoughts. The fear she had been feeling all day was starting to die down and she was surprised. Surprised that amidst all this madness, the fear would reside just long enough for her to think clearly.

Why was she running around town when she could just leave?. She had thought about leaving, yet something was keeping her. Like she knew she couldn't leave somehow.

Robert was determined to help her through this, she couldnt leave him now. They would reach the end of this, if there even was an end.

"Do you think, that maybe... there is nothing to what is happening?"

Robert looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"We are running around looking for answers to a question we haven't even asked. Why are we still here and not running as fast as we can trying to get out? How do we know that there is something to be found by having gone to the church, by going to the bridge."

Robert didnt know how to answer.

"Why are WE here, and no one else?"

The elevator rumbled to a halt, the doors sliding open slowly.

"That's what makes me so sure, so sure there is something to be found. We keep going til we find wherever this ends. The monsters had to come from somewhere, right?"

They cautiously walked out of the elevator into a darkened room. The floor was covered in papers. Laura used her phone to light the way.

The paper crunched beneaththem, desks were overturned along the walls like it was an abandoned office. Before them was a heavy looking metal door with a wooden plack hung on it. Laura held the phone close to the writing and read aloud:

_In memory the Ferryman, passed away November 20th 1918 taking with him the souls of 18 others. May our beloved Ferryman transport the souls of the dead to heaven, and may they rest in peace. _

Underneath the wooden memorial was more, scruffily scratched into the metal with a sharp object.

_The Ferryman will deliver you, and take you away. _

Laura looked at Robert. "What does this mean?"

Robert read the text and shrugged. "Not a clue. Sounds creepy, the last part."

It did. Sounded like some kind of ghost.

Laura tried the handle on the door. It swung open.

They emerged on Bloch Street, the fog was thicker than ever. The streets were silent.

No monsters, no wind, no life.

Robert turned around and looked at the unmarked building they had just exited. He knew it very well. "I know where we are, the bridge is this way." Robert said turning right, speed walking.

Laura struggled to keep up.

"There's a control room on the bridge they use to raise it. That's where the letter said to go."

Robert held Laura's hand and broke into a jog. Hand in hand they ran down the fog cloaked street, he seemed to know exactly where to go.

As they passed the Gas station and ran into the road, Ellroy street, the bridge came into view through the mist. The water was lapping so gently down in the river it calmed her soul.

Robert's grip loosened as they hit the metal grated bridge. He slowed down, walking to the right side of the bridge where the footpath was.

A rising tower box appeared with steps leading up to it. The control room.

"Well there it is. It's only a small thing."

Laura looked up. Was Pete really waiting for her in there? It was madness and she couldn't fathom why he would even be here let alone waiting for her.

Holding her hand tightly, Robert began to ascend the stairs.

The door swung open, it was pitch black inside.

Laura peered inside holding her phone out for light. "Hello?"

There was no reply.

Holding the pipe, Robert walked in. He quickly found the light switch and the light bulb illuminated faintly, flickering.

The room was small and almost empty apart from a few objects atop the control panel. Behind them was a mysterious door that seemed to lead out over the lake. Laura tried the handle but the door was locked.

Robert scanned the items lying on the control panel worktop. A handgun was amongst the items, loaded with a full clip.

There was also a letter addressed to Amy. Robert scooped it up and handed it to Laura apparently having recognised the writing style.

Her heart sunk when she too recognised the handwriting, and saw the name.

Amy... what the hell was going on?

Laura wasted no time ripping the contents from inside the sealed envelope.

_Amy. I have sorted the problem. I dumped Laura, she didn't take it well but I don't care coz' now we can be together which is what I wanted all along. Thanks for meeting me here, the old guy always forgets to lock this thing. We can be alone, hint hint. But I bet you are wondering where I am. Use the key. See you in a minute xXx._

Laura felt weak at the knees, her heart dropped into her stomach and she just stood there motionless. She couldn't even cry. Pete had dumped her for another girl.

She felt disgust, anger... she harmed herself out of love and it was all for nothing. He never came back to save her because he was with someone else.

_'Why the fuck did he do that to me' _Laura thought. He didnt even care that I was taking it badly, he didn't care...

Staring at the letter, she could feel the rage building. Hatred. All the love she had ever felt for him had disappeared in a heartbeat. To think she had almost killed herself over him.

Robert could sense it was bad, he could see sadness and anger in her expression.

"Laura... whatever has happened, I promise we will get through this."

Her mouth began to twitch as she turned and looked at him, her jaw shaking, eyes beginning to water. She began to whimper, and finally broke down in his arms.

It had taken Robert ten minutes to get her calm. His shirt was soaked. Right now she lay in his arms as they sat down on the floor leaning against the locked door.

Silently they sat. He was giving her time, she needed it. This whole experience had taken a lot out of her and the recent revelation had pushed her over the top.

He had been observing her over the course of the day, he knew she was a strong girl but even the strong can break down, especially when it came to love.

He had seen it many times, it was usually love...

Laura finally spoke. "Sorry..."

He hugged her. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I feel so stupid." She said. "I should have seen it."

"Don't blame yourself. Its not your fault." he said cradling her.

They remained silent.

"I wish this would never end." Laura finally said. "This moment."

"I know, but it needs to end now. We need to go through the door. I have something to tell you."

Laura looked up. "What?"

"Just come on, get up." Robert said, helping her stand.

Holding the gun he picked up the key that had been lying underneath the letter and unlocked the door. Hand in hand, they went through.

On the other side, a large circular room with two doors. One on the left side, and one on the right. Robert placed his hand on her shoulder and drew her in. They hugged, for what seemed like a lifetime. Then, he pushed her away.

Robert pointed at the door on the right. "You need to go through that one."

Laura looked at him puzzled.

"This door is mine." He said looking into her eyes. She stared back.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"I mean, it's time for me to leave you."

Laura whimpered. "Leave me?"

"Its the end of the road for me, Laura. I need to go now."

"You're gonna' just leave me?" She croaked, her eyes bright red.

"I'm sorry. I cannot come with you this time. Once you go through that door..."

Laura cut him off. "Will I see you again?"

Robert turned, walking towards the door.

Laura watched, she had ran out of tears to cry.

"Will I?" She repeated.

Robert turned around, giving one last smile and dropping the gun on the floor.

"You will need this." He said kicking the gun across the floor towards her and opening the door. "You could have found someone else. You are young, another man would always come along. I'm sorry things have to end the way they will."

Laura ran over to him, her eyes watering again. She just wanted to scream.

"Robert!" she cried, but the door had already closed.

Laura grasped the handle and pulled frantically but the door wouldn't budge, the lock seemed to be broken. She yelled his name repeatedly but he did not reply.

Crying again and cursing herself for falling for him so quickly, she collapsed in a heap on the floor. She pulled at her hair, writhing on the floor, the cold rusty steel floor rubbing against her flesh. Once again, she had been abandoned, and left alone. Silently, she sat against the wall next to the door, unable to cry any more. It hurt. She pictured the monsters roaming the streets outside, and looked at the gun. She did not know what to do. Her head was all over the place, the revelation that her love had cheated and abandoned her, and now Robert. The one boy to actually make her feel better through this hell. It was then that she heard a voice.

"Laura... Laura. I'm so sorry. I had no idea you would actually do it. You have no idea how awful I feel, I ignored your love and broke your heart... If only I had known then things would be different. I did like you, but we were together a long time. We would never be together forever, things just don't work like that."

The voice was familiar.

"I know how you are feeling right now, and the only way I can feel better is by making sure you forget about me, forget I existed. Maybe that way you can finally move on. Come in here, through the door. You need to do it to free your soul. Please come."

Pete's voice echoed through the door Laura was staring at.

"Please come, this is something you need to do for yourself."

Laura struggled to her feet and scooped up the handgun. The last time she held one was when she first met Robert...

"Laura, I don'texpect you to forgive me for what I have done to you, but I just want you to know I am sincerely sorry for what I did, I cried for four nights straight after I found out. You simply cant erase two years worth of loving memories, but you need to do that right now. Come to me, one last time Laura."

She drifted towards the door, unsure if she was doing the right thing. But she didn't care now, she had lost everything. There was nothing else to be taken away from her.

Feeling empty inside, she grasped the handle and pulled, ready to face her fate.

Pete was standing there before her wearing the clothes he liked best. His black raincoat and black jeans. He looked beautiful. Pete smiled."Thanks."

She stared at Pete, she felt happy seeing him, but she also felt angry.

"Are you really here?" Laura asked.

"I'm just the memory of something you once loved. Those letters tainted that memory with hate." Pete's body began to bulge outwards. "You need to finish me, that way you will forget." His arms turned into long fleshy stumps spurting blood from the end. An air raid siren began to blare outside, rising and falling loudly.

"You need to forget, you need to rest in peace."

Pete's face warped into a horrifically shaped stump, his legs grew longer making him taller and he let out a roar before stumbling towards her.

Laura aimed the gun and fired five times.

It was over. The monster that Pete had turned into slumped dead to the ground just before her. She stood, shaking uncontrollably and everything began to fade around her.

She found herself sitting in the middle of a rowboat. The boat was rocking side to side, water lapping gently against the wood. They were surrounded by think fog. Sitting at the end of the boat was a familiar figure. Lavmas, the homeless man. He sat facing her.

"Laura..." Lavmas spoke. "I wish I had listened to you. Life may be bad at times, but it does not compare to the horrors you face if you take your own life. I wish you had taken the knife from me."

"What did you do?" Laura asked.

Lavmas began to weep, lowering his head into his hands. Through his tears he struggled a few words. "All it takes, is one cut in the right place."

She heard a grunt behind her. She turned around and looked to the back of the boat. However the boat was very long, the fog masking the rower who began to speak.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay."

She immediately recognised the voice, the deep gravelly tone. It sounded a lot like the taxi driver.

Police confirmed today that the tragic death of a young girl in Brahms has been ruled out as suicide, despite the suspicious evidence suggesting otherwise. Fourteen year old Laura Woodside died of self inflicted cuts to the wrist two weeks ago. More news to follow.


End file.
